


Habit

by DemonicWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Aomine Daiki always marvelled at the idea of having a soulmate but he never liked the fact that his numbers were marked on his collarbone preventing him from seeing them as much as he would’ve liked. However, this all changed when he met Kuroko Tetsuya.“Nice to meet you Aomine-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion/sequel fic to [Meeting Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12371967) inspired by one of the comments by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v! Thanks again and I'm sorry it took so long. School's been a bitch, got tons of exams and projects. I've finally cleared some and got some time to write :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The moment someone is born, numbers will appear on their body. Numbers that count down to the time when they will meet their soulmate. After which, when they meet, the numbers will be replaced by a mark. The mark could be something that represents what both the soulmates like or it could be totally insignificant. Aomine Daiki always marvelled at the idea of having a soulmate but he never liked the fact that his numbers were marked on his collarbone preventing him from seeing them as much as he would’ve liked. However, this all changed when he met Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

“Dai-chan! We’re going to be late!” Daiki heard his childhood friend call from outside his room.

“Shut up Satsuki, there’s still like 30 minutes.”

“You wanted to go and check out the booths before the lines got too long remember?”

“Okay okay, I’m coming. Just gimme another minute!” Daiki called back before returning to what he was doing. He rubbed a finger over his collarbone, numbers clearly marked on them. 00:10:27. Today’s the day. He just knew it. He took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to calm his heart. Damn, he was excited. What kind of soulmate would he have? Short? Tall? Cute?

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki’s voice knocked him out of his musings. He rubbed another fond finger over his numbers before reluctantly buttoning up his shirt. 00:09:13. Daiki always hated the fact that he couldn’t see his numbers all the time and after today, he wouldn’t even be able to see his soulmark all the time. He put on his blazer, pulled up his tie so it didn’t sit so low and grabbed his bag before heading out of his room.

“Finally, took you long enough.”

“Sorry sorry.” Daiki replied, clearly not sorry at all but shorter being used to it merely sighed in response.

* * *

The walk there took about eight minutes. Daiki would know, he kept checking his phone the whole way there after all. Counting the time it took for him to get out of the house, another forty seconds or so more. Daiki could feel his heart racing.

“Hey, Dai-chan, decided on which club to join?” He heard Satsuki ask a few seconds after they stepped past the school gates.

“Don’t ask something to obvious after all we’ve done.” Many booths covered the entire front of the school, but Daiki was only interested in finding one booth. “Of course it’s the basketball team.” And his soulmate of course. “I heard it’s pretty strong, so I look forward to it.”

“Oh, then maybe I can be the team manager or something? Want me to make you lunch and stuff?”

“No thanks.” He replied immediately, though he still kept his eyes in front of him, trying to catch a glimpse of his soulmate before they touched.

“Oh?”

“If you did, I couldn’t play.” He would die if he ate Satsuki’s lunch, anyone would.

“Wait. What’s that mean?” She replied, tone offended.

Then, it happened. He swore he didn’t see the guy but he bumped into him nonetheless and with it, came a tingle on his collarbone. He turned to face the boy and was greeted with light blue hair and surprise in eyes with colour that Daiki swore could rival the sky’s. The first thought that went through his mind was ‘Shit, he’s cute.’ The boy flicked his eyes to Satsuki briefly before they returned to Daiki. Then he moved his gaze towards his wrist as he rolled up his shirt sleeve and Daiki’s eyes followed the boy’s down to his wrist.

A basketball marked it, but instead of the usual orange, the boy’s mark was navy blue with streaks of light blue mixed in here and there that blended in perfectly. This was definitely his soulmate, Daiki was sure of it now. He let out a sound of awe without even knowing. The boy rolled his sleeve down and Daiki flicked his eyes back up to match his gaze. Another tingle on his collarbone snapped him out of his trance and he pulled his shirt away from him as best as he could before looking down at his collarbone.

“Dai-chan!” He hears Satsuki call, but he ignored her. He squinted his eyes, trying to see his soulmark and oh god how he hated where his numbers were marked, it was so hard to see without a damn mirror. But he caught sight of his collarbone almost immediately and mentally cheered. It was marked with the same basketball as the boy’s, colour and all. This cute boy was going to be his soulmate, how lucky could he be?

Daiki lifted his head back to look at the boy and didn’t even have to try put a smile on his face because he was already grinning the moment he saw his soulmark. He pulled down his shirt slightly to expose his collarbone.

“Hey! Seems like we’re soulmates eh. Nice to meet you! My name is Aomine Daiki.”

The boy smiled back, it was small but enough to nearly knock Daiki off his feet.

“Nice to meet you Aomine-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

He released the hold on his shirt, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest as he replied. “Tetsu huh?” Shit what was he doing? Giving a nickname to a person he just met, his soulmate nonetheless! Oh god, please don’t hate him.

Thankfully, Kur-, Tetsu didn’t seem to mind and if he did, he certainly didn’t show it. “And this is?”

Daiki snapped out of his daze. “Oh! This is Momoi Satsuki. My childhood friend.” He didn’t know why he needed to say that Satsuki was just a friend but he did. Daiki had no idea why, but he did not want Tetsu to get the wrong impression.

“Nice to meet you Tetsu-kun!” Why the hell was Satsuki copying his nickname for Tetsu? “Ah, is it okay if I call you that?”

Damn, what he wouldn’t give to get Satsuki’s gift for interacting so casually. “Same here Momoi-san. It’s fine. Aomine-kun has already used it anyway.” Ah shit, Tetsu was totally judging him.

“See Dai-chan! You can’t just go around giving people nicknames!”

“Oh shut up Satsuki!” Daiki rebuts. He knew that already, he just couldn’t stop himself before the words came up. “Tetsu’s fine with it anyway!” Then he turns to face Tetsu, hoping his dark skin tone would be able to hide the flush he knew was on his face. “So… you like basketball too?”

“Yes. But I’m not very good at it.” Tetsu says after a beat, frowning a bit as he does. Daiki doesn’t like it. He doesn’t want Tetsu to frown, it doesn’t suit him.

“That’s fine!” He replies. “Anyone who likes basketball can’t be a bad person.”

“Dai-chan that doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s fine.” He says again, trying to pretend that he can’t hear Satsuki. “I’ll train with you after practice every time. You are joining the basketball club right Tetsu?” _Please join. Please join. Please join._

“Of course.” _Yes!_

“Alright! Let’s go sign up first!” Daiki grabs Tetsu’s hand instinctively and only realises it when he starts dragging him in one direction. Well, Tetsu isn’t resisting so it should be okay right? He turns to face Satsuki, free hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. “Uhh… where was the basketball booth again?”

He hears Tetsu sigh and stiffens a little while turning to face the boy, hoping he wasn’t annoyed. What he saw instead made his heart skip a beat. Tetsu was smiling. Smiles definitely suited him way better.

Satsuki’s voice knocks him out of his trance. “Dai-chan you idiot. It’s that way.” She says, pointing in the opposite direction Daiki is going.

“Ah… sorry ‘bout that Tetsu!” He grins back at Tetsu before heading of in the opposite direction. “It’s fine Aomine-kun.”

* * *

A few months into their relationship and after clearing up a misunderstanding within the first month, Daiki notices a certain habit that Tetsu has whenever he is tired. 

It’s another day that they are spending the day at Daiki’s house, lazing on the couch while watching TV that it happens again and he finally decides to ask.

* * *

They are both on the couch sitting next to each other, Tetsu half cuddling into the taller male’s side. Daiki is focusing on the show that is currently playing when the habit shows itself again. Tetsu gets up slightly and shifts himself to plop down in between Daiki’s legs, throwing his legs over one of Daiki’s before leaning his head onto the taller male’s chest. Daiki can hear Tetsu’s breathing even out as he starts dozing off. As much as Daiki hates to keep Tetsu from sleeping, he has to know so he opens his mouth.

“Say Tetsu, why do you like to lean like this against me? Isn’t it uncomfortable?” He asks as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy naturally, lifting the leg that Tetsu’s ones aren’t on towards his chest so in case the smaller boy leans back, he won’t just fall.

“Because Daiki’s mark is here.” Tetsu answers sleepily, hand lazily tracing Daiki’s soulmark perfectly through his shirt.

“My mark? Don’t you dislike where it is?” Even through his shirt, Daiki can feel his skin burning where Tetsu has touched it.

“No, what gave you that idea dummy? I love where Daiki’s mark is.”

“Eh?” Daiki lets out, more of surprise than anything.

Tetsu hums. “I can’t really explain it but I can feel Daiki’s mark. It’s here, it’s warm, it’s comforting. So when I lean like this, I can be close to it and that makes me feel at home.” His voice becomes softer and softer as he dozes off but Daiki manages to catch what he says.

The moment Daiki hears them, all he can do is tug the smaller body closer because he thought Tetsu wouldn’t like his mark placement either but then he comes and says all this sappy shit that makes Daiki feel like he’s flying. He carefully lifts the hand that has Tetsu’s soulmark on it, rubbing his fingers fondly over it. At least he can see their soulmark on Tetsu. _Their soulmark._ Daiki likes the sound of that. He presses a kiss on the mark and another on his forehead before grabbing the TV remote next to him and turning the TV off. Then, he tightens his hold around the smaller frame, leaning his head onto Tetsu’s as he closes his eyes, slowly drifting off.

_“Man, I hate where my numbers are!”_

_“I bet my soulmate won’t even like my mark placement.”_

_…_

_“I love where Daiki’s mark is.”_

Daiki mumbles a few words as he falls asleep, smile on his face.

“Thanks Tetsu.” _I love you._

* * *

Daiki never liked where his numbers were, but if his soulmate is Tetsu then maybe he would learn to like it. Maybe, Daiki thinks, having a soulmark at his collarbone, even if he couldn’t see it as much as he would like to, isn’t so bad. If that person is Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, if you can't imagine how Kuroko is sitting on Aomine, just imagine Aomine carrying Kuroko bridal style and sitting down like that. That's the best example I can give.
> 
> Ah, and the misunderstanding within the first month is explained and cleared in [Meeting Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12371967) for those of you who have not read it.


End file.
